Naruto's Pokemon
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: The Naruto gang get some Pokemon. What more is there to say? Main LeeSaku hints of NejTen, ShiIno, and NaruHina.
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: Me: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon, only Chihero.

Title: Naruto's Pokemon By: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 1: The Arrival -  
In a forest, a redish/ brownish creature ran through some light mist. A little girl, who looked around five, was riding on its back. She had long white hair that was in a ponytail. Her hair touched the ground. She had snow white eyes. She wore a silver short sleeve shirt and white sweater. She had black pants and black boots. She wore a mini black backpack. She was wearing white goggles. She was holding onto the creature.

"Entei, are we almost there?" the little girl asked.

"Yes Chihero. The backpack is glowing," the creature Entei said.

The girl Chihero looked at her bag. It was glowing black. She looked back at the path.

"How much farther?" Chihero asked.

"Just a few more miles," Entei replied. "Do you think the others will be ok?"

Chihero nodded.

"They chose them for a reason. They will be fine," she said.

Entei looked back at the girl. Even though her body was on Earth, her mind was in space. He looked back at the path. They would be there soon.

"Entei," Chihero said in a sort of low tone, "we're there."

He stopped. They were in front of some gates. At the top were two towers. The ninjas working at the towers looked down. Earlier, they saw the mist that had now followed the girl. They didn't know anything about the creature.

"Who are you?" one ninja asked.

"My name is Chihero, and this is my Pokemon Entei. We wish to see the Hokage," Chihero said.

The two ninja at work looked at each other.

"Pokemon?" one asked.

"Let them in, the Hokage can take care of it from there," the other said.

The gates opened up for the two. They walked in through the gates. The mist following them. Everyone confused or had curious looks. The two just ignored them. They accidentally bumped into a kid with blone hair. The backpack glowed but no one noticed.

"Sorry, but we're in a hurry," Chihero said.

"Me too," the boy said, running off.

They continued walking to the Hokage. With the Hokage, he was sitting down, looking out the window. He stared at the mist. It was weird but, farmilliar. Why? Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi, shouldn't you be teaching your students right now?" the Third Hokage asked.

"I should, but they can wait," Kakashi said. "I came to tell you that I felt a weird presence in this mist."

"Yes, it is familliar though," the Lord Hokage said.

"Familliar?" Kakashi asked.

Suddenly, the Hokage's door opened. The Hokage and the jonin looked to see Entei and Chihero walk in. They both bowed to the Hokage and ninja. With Chihero off Entei, her head reached his chin.

"Third Hokage, my name is Chihero. This is my Pokemon Entei," Chihero introduced.

'Pokemon, it can't be,' the Hokage thought.

'Pokemon?' Kakashi thought.

"So, a Pokemon eh?" the Hokage said, recieving a nod. "Well, I haven't seen one in twelve years. Why are you here?"

"I am here to ask premission to hand out Pokemon to selected ninjas," she said.

The Hokage nodded, "You have my premission."

The two bowed again.

"Thank you Third Lord Hokage," she said.

The two left. Kakashi looked from the Hokage to the door to the Hokage again. For the first time in his life, he was confused but didn't show it.

"I better get going or else my students might kill me," Kakashi said.

He bowed and left. The Hokage was too deep in thought to notice.

'The last time there was a Pokemon was when the Fourth Hokage stopped the Nine - Tail - Fox using a Pokemon called Ninetails. I wonder, what is so important that she has to give Pokemon out to ninjas?" the Hokage thought. 'What is so important?'

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Chapter One done. Send reviews, good or bad, I don't care.

Next time on Naruto's Pokemon - Chapter 2 - Team 7

The blond kid Naruto ran and met up with his teammates.

"Hi Sakura, hey Sasuke," he yelled.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura replied, waving her hand.

Sasuke lazily waved his hand. Suddenly, something appeared above them. 


	2. Team 7

Disclaimer: Me: This is chapter 2. I don't own Naruto or Pokemon, only Chihero.

Title: Naruto's Pokemon By: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 2: Team 7 -  
The blond kid, Naruto Uzamaki, ran to meet his teammates at the bridge that they usually meet at. Naruto waved his hand when he saw his teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha when they came into veiw (forgot to mention, Sakura's and Ino's hair has grown to their original length and Sasuke is wearing his blue shirt and white shorts). Kakashi was missing. Sakura was over Sasuke, which would have made Naruto really happy, if he wasn't over her and now has a crush on someone else.

"Hi Sakura, hey Sasuke," Naruto yelled.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura said, waving her hand.

'Cha! You don't have to yell!' Inner Sakura yelled.

Sasuke lazily waved his left hand. Suddenly, something appeared above them. They looked at the top of the bridge to see Kakashi appear. They glared at him.

"Sorry for being so late, I got lost on the path of life," Kakashi lied.

"Liar!" Naruto yelled.

'Cha! How many times have I heard that before!' Inner Sakura yelled.

Sasuke could care less. Suddenly, he felt a presence near. He turned to the way where he fely the presence to see the mist disappear. He saw a figure run out of the mist.

"We have a visitor," Sasuke said.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi turned to see Entei stop in front of them. Chihero put her goggles on her head. She smiled.

"Hello there," she said.

"Hello," Kakashi replied.

Naruto was staring at Entei, Sakura was trying to understand what was going on, and Saskue could care less, even though he thought the creature was cool. Chihero was getting the feeling they had no idea what Entei was.

"Oh, let me introduce ourselves. My name is Chihero, this is my Pokemon, Entei," Chihero said.

"Pokemon?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was still in a daze.

"Yes, it stands for Pocket Monsters," Chihero explained.

"So, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"To give each of you your own Pokemon," Chihero said, taking out eight red and white balls.

This snapped Naruto of his gaze.

"Pokemon?! Awsome!" he yelled, nearly scaring Sakura.

She, of coursed punched him. Kakashi sighed while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Loser," he mumbled.

Chihero smiled. She handed Kakashi two balls, Sasuke two balls, Sakura two balls, and Naruto two balls. She jumped back on Entei.

"I'll be back later," Chihero said.

Entei was about to run off when Naruto stopped him.

"Wait, what's inside these balls?" he asked.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Ok, throw your balls in the air," Chihero ordered.

They did as she said. The balls opened and eight Pokemon appeared before them. Naruto stood in awe.

"Whao, who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Well, these are Kakashi's Pokemon Steelix and Absol. Naruto, your Pokemon are Vulpix and Jolteon. Sasuke's Pokemon are Umbreon and Mightyena. And Sakura, your Pokemon are Togepi and Eevee," Chihero explained. "Now, while I delevier the other Pokemon, you guys practice. Bye."

Entei took off, back towards the village. Kakashi turned to his students.

"Well, you heard her, lets start prcticing," Kakashi said.

They walked into the forest part of the training grounds. Entei ran at top speed.

'He's getting stronger. We have to hurry before he becomes too powerful,' Entei thought.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Chapter 2, done. Please send reviews.

Next time on Naruto's Pokemon - Chapter 3: Team 8

Asuma and his team were sitting at an outside restraunt. Suddenly, a creature jumped from the bushes behind them, scaring Choji. The other members of the team turned to see a creature and a girl.

"Hello," the girl said.

"Hello," Asuma repleid. "Why are you here?"

"We have Pokemon for you," the creature said.

The team jumped in surprise. Did ... did that creature just speak? 


	3. Team 8

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. This is Chapter 3. I don't own Pokemon or Naruto, only Chihero.

Title: Naruto's Pokemon By: AnimeGirl14 Chapter 3: Team 8 -  
Asuma and his team sat at an open restraunt. Ino was having a salad, Choji was having ribs after ribs after ribs, Shikamaru wasn't eating because of Choji, and Asuma was checking his wallet to make sure he had enough money. Suddenly, a creature jumped out of the bushes behind them, scaring Choji. The other members of the team stood up and looked at the creature with a little girl on it. She smiled at them.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," Asuma said. "Um ... why are you here?"

"To give you some Pokemon," the creature said.

Team 8 looked at the creature. They were surprised. Did ... did that creature just speak? But, animals can't speak, right?

"Did that thing just speak?" Shikamarau whispered to Ino.

"I think so," she whispered back.

Choji was still surprised to speak, or think, which would be a mirecal. The girl smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Chihero, and this is my Pokemon Entei," Chihero introduced.

"A Pokemon?" Asuma asked.

"Yes," Entei said.

"Um ... so you wanted to give us these things called Pokemon?" Ino asked.

Chihero and Entei nodded their heads in unison. Chihero took out eight Pokeballs, got off Entei, and handed two to each of the ninjas. After sometime, Shikamaru was annoyed.

"Now what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Throw the balls in the air," Chihero ordered.

They shrugged and did as she said. They threw the balls in the air. Eight Pokemon appeared before their owners. Choji, was stunned.

"Cool," he whispered.

"Now, Asuma, these are your Pokemon Metagross and Weezing. Choji, your Pokemon are Munchlax and Lickitung," Chihero said.

'The perfect match for him,' Shikamaru thought.

"Now Shikamaru," Entei said.

"Yah?" Shikamaru asked.

"Your Pokemon are Snorlax and Alakazam," Entei said. "And Ino, your Pokemon are Roselia and Bellossom."

Ino looked at the two grass Pokemon.

"Oh, they're so cute!" she said hugging them.

Snorlax fell asleep. Ino laughed.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked.

"Your Snorlax acts like you," Ino said.

"Now, we must go and give others their Pokemon. I suggest you train them," Entei said.

"Bye bye," Chihero said.

Chihero jumped on Entei and they rode off to the training grounds.

'Great, more training,' Shikamaru thought.

'Pokemon's eh? Lets see what they can do,' Asuma thought.

"You heard her, time to train," he said.

Everyone groaned but followed him to the training grounds.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Chapter 3, done! Please reveiw. Sorry for the bad cliff-hanger.

Next time on Naruto's Pokemon: Chapter 4: Team 10:

Entei was running at top speed towards the training grounds. With Kurenai's team, they were kicking some trees. Akamaru senced something and barked.

"What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

Entei jumped from behind them. Kurenai and her team stared at the Pokemon with the girl on its back.

"Hi there," Chihero said. 


	4. Team 10

Disclaimer: Me: This is Chapter 4. Thank you to all of you who sent me reviews. You don't how much I appreciate it. Anyways, on with the story.

Title: Naruto's Pokemon By: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 4: Team 10 -  
Entei ran at top speed towards the training grounds. He had to hurry before he got any stronger. Entei and Chihero were almost out of time. Chihero could sence how tense he was.

"Don't worry, we'll make it in time," Chihero said.

"Right," Entei said, not completely agreeing with her.

Entei continued running.

'I hope,' Chihero thought.

With Kurenai's team, she was had Kiba and Shino fight each other. Hinata was sitting at the bottom of a tree. She was out of breath. Akamaru was sitting next to Hinata at her feet, allowing her to pet him. Suddenly, he stood up. He had senced something and started barking. Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, and Hinata looked at the barking dog.

"What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru barked somemore, communicating with Kiba.

"What did you say?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru barked somemore.

"Someone's here?" Kiba asked.

Suddenly, Entei jumped from behind the tree Hinata was sitting at. Everyone, but Shino, stood in awe.

"What ... what are you?" Kiba asked.

"Hello, I'm Chihero and this is my Pokemon Entei," Chihero said.

"What did you call it? A Pokemon?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, it stands for Pocket Monsters. Anyways, I have some Pokemon of my own to give you," Chihero said.

"Really?" Kiba asked.

Chihero nodded. She took out eight Pokeballs and handed them to the team.

"What's in this?" Kiba asked, staring at the small Pokeball.

"Throw it in the air and you'll see," Entei said.

Everyone looked at Entei.

"Did ... did you just talk?" Kiba asked.

"No the magical fairy did, you just missed her," Entei said sarcastically.

"Entei," Chihero said playfully. "But seriously, throw them in the air and you will see."

They shrugged and threw them in the air. Out of the balls appeared eight Pokemon. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Whoa, what are these?" Kiba asked.

"Do you have a small brain, or do you even have one?" Entei asked. "They are Pokemon."

"I'll take it from here Entei," Chihero said. "Kurenai, your Pokemon here are Combusken and Dragonair. Kiba, your Pokemon are Poochyena and Growlithe."

The two dog Pokemon walked over to Akamaru.

Hi, I'm Poochyena Poochyena said.

And I'm Growlithe Growlithe said.

Hi, I'm Akamaru Akamaru said.

Everyone looked at the two Pokemon and Akamaru.

"Anyways, Shino, Pinsir and Beedrill are your Pokemon. And Hinata, Marill and Vaporeon are yours," Chihero said.

"Now, we have to go. Why don't you guys pratice with your Pokemon to truly understand them," Entei said.

"Bye," Chihero said.

Then Entei took off, going deeper into the training grounds. Kurenai looked back at them.

'I wander why they're in such a hurry,' Kurenai thought.

She turned back to her team.

"Ok, lets do as the Pokemon said and practice with them," Kurenai said.

"Yes ma'am," Hinata said.

"Ch, whatever," Kiba said.

"..." Shino said.

They did as she said and started practicing with their new Pokemon. Kiba had Akamaru, Poochyena. and Growlithe fight each other, which ended up in a tie. Shino fought Pinsir and Beedrill with his own bugs. Hinata had Marill and Vaporeon fight each other, Vaporeon winning. Kurenai and her Pokemon watched them.

'So, why do we have Pokemon?' Kurenai thought.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Done with this one. I can't wait to start my other chapter.

Next time on Naruto's Pokemon: Chapter 5: Team Guy

Entei ran into the forest part of the training grounds. Up ahead was Guy's team, taking a break. Lee was the only one kicking the tree infront of him. Entei jumped from behind Guy and stood tall.

"We need to speak," Entei said.

Guy nodded.

"Students, listen up," Guy said. 


	5. Team Guy

Disclaimer: Me: I own Chihero, no one else and nothing else. Anyways here's Chapter 5.

Title: Naruto's Pokemon By: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 5: Team Guy -  
Entei ran deeper into the training grounds. He had to get there in time. He continued running. Suddenly, he came to a clearing in the middle of the forest part of the training grounds. Guy's team was taking a rest, well, everyone but Lee. He was kicking a tree. Tenten was drinking some water and Neji was sitting on a tree branch above her. His eyes were closed, but sensed that someone was near. Guy also felt a presene. He turned to see Entei land. He just stared. He was surprised, but didn't show it.

"I need to speak to you and your team," Entei said.

Guy nodded. He turned his head back to his team.

"My youthful students, come here, we have a guest who wishes to speak to us," Guy said.

Entei sweat dropped.

'Did he just say, youthful?' Entei thought.

Guy's team stopped whatever they were doing and walked over to Guy. Lee sat down, Tenten stood up, and Neji stayed in his tree. Guy turned to Entei.

"We have some guests," Guy said.

"Hello, my name is Chihero and this is my Pokemon, Entei," Chihero introduced.

"A Pokemon, what are they?" Lee asked.

He was paying ful attention, unlike Neji.

"A Pokemon is a Pocket Monster. We have some Pokemon to give all of you," Entei said.

Tenten and Lee were surprised. Neji looked uneffected, I think he was asleep. Chihero grabbed the last of the Pokeballs and handed them to the team. They stared at the balls.

"Now, throw them into the air," Entei ordered.

The team didn't disobey and threw the balls into the air. Out of the balls were eight Pokemon. Tenten stood in awe.

"Oh wow, who are they?" she asked.

"Well Tenten, your Pokemon are Skitty and Espeon," Chihero said.

Tenten's Pokemon walked up to her and she petted them.

"Neji, you Pokemon are Lucario and Espeon," Chihero said.

"Hold on, Tenten and Neji both have Espeons," Lee said, a little confused.

"I never said they coudn't," Chihero said. "Now, Lee, your Pokemon are Blaziken and Eevee. And Guy, yours are Machamp and Hitmonchan."

Everyone looked at their Pokemon. Lee was petting his Eevee. Neji and Tenten's Espeons were examining each other. Machamp and Himoncahn were fighting each other, seeing who was stronger. Blazken and Lucario were sitting lazily in some trees. Chihero smiled.

"Well, they adapted nicely," she said.

"We should go take to the Hokage again," Entei said.

"Ok," Chihero said, jumping on Entei's back and running back towards the Hokage's Tower.

After some time, the others left, leaving Lee and his Pokemon. Blaziken was still sitting on a tree branch. Lee was kicking a tree and Eevee was practicing its attacks. Suddenly, they heard something.

"Lee!" the person yelled.

The three turned around to see three figures run towards them.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: The end of this chapter. Sorry if it's short. Anyways, who do you think is running towards her?

Next time on Naruto's Pokemon: Chapter 6: The New Mission

The group ran to the Hokage's Tower. When they walked inside, they saw their sensei's, the Hokage, Chihero, and Entei.

"Good, now that you are all here, I will get down to business. Seeing as you all have Pokemon, you all will be going on a mission," the Hokage said.

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked.

"A mission," the Hokage said, "to destory Orochimaru and his Pokemon." 


	6. The New Mission

Disclaimer: Me: Hi, I'm back with chapter ... um ... 6 I think. Yah 6! Anyways, thanks to all of you who have sent me reviews. You are all beautiful people. I don't own any of the characters excpet Chihero.

Title: Naruto's Pokemon By: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 6: The New Mission -  
"Lee!" a voice yelled.

The three turned to see some figures run towards them. Lee was astonished.

"Sa ... Sakura?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to show you my Pokemon," she said, catching her breath. "I see you have some Pokemon of your own."

"Oh, yes. This is Eevee. And the one in the tree is Blazekin," Lee introduced.

"My Pokemon is Togepi and Eevee," Sakura said.

The two Eevee's walked up to each other. The examined each other. They picked their paws up, connected them together and moved up and down. They were mirrioring each other. Sakura's Eevee looked like it was going to fall over, and Lee's Eevee mirriored it, only, Lee's Eevee fell backwards and hit the ground. Sakura's Eevee ran to Lee's. Lee's pretended to have fainted. Sakura's licked Lee's Eevee's face. Lee smiled and Sakura laughed.

"They're so cute together," Sakura said.

Lee nodded. Blazekin just eyes all of them. He sensed another presence coming. He turned to see somemore figures run towards them. He jumped off his limb.

"What is it Blazekin?" Lee asked.

Sakura, her Pokemon, and Lee's Eevee looked at Blazekin. Blazekin only pointed to the figures that were running towards them. From the group came a loud hyper yell.

"Hey Lee! Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"You don't have to shout Naruto," Sakura said.

"What is the matter Naruto?" Lee asked.

"The Hokage wants to speak with us," Naruto said, catching his breath.

"What for?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but he wants to see us with our Pokemon," Naruto said.

"Ok, then let's get going," Sakura said.

Everyone (the other ninjas and their Pokemon) nodded. They took off. Lucario and Blazekin in the lead. They made it to the Hokage's Tower in no time. They walked in and saw the Hokage, their sensei's, Chihero, and Entei.

"Good, now that you're all here let's get down to business," the Hokage said. "Seeing as you all have Pokemon, you all will be going on a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked.

"A mission," the Hokage said, "to destroy Orochimaru and his Pokemon."

The sensei's and their students looked surprised.

"What?! You mean he has Pokemo?!" Naruto asked/ yelled.

"Yes," the Hokage said.

"With all do respect Hokage, but you can't destroy Orochimaru's Pokemon," Chihero said.

"Why is that?" Kiba asked a little confused.

"Because, Pokemon are not truley evil. They only do as their trainers tell them to do. Others will attack only because they are defending themselves," Chihero said.

"And what is your point?" the Hokage asked.

"My point, Lord Hokage, is we should save Orochimaru's Pokemon from Orochimaru. If we can get rid of Orochimaru, then his Pokemon will be normal again," Chihero said.

"How did he get Pokemon anyways?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that he did get them," Entei said.

"You will all leave tomorrow, understand?" the Hokage asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. I suggest that all of you get some rest and prepare for tomorrow," the Hokage said.

Everyone nodded again and bowed and lefted. Outside of the tower, the sensei'd turned to their students.

"Okay listen up," Kakashi said. "We'll get the equitment for tomorrow. All of you should practice with your Pokemon."

The young ninjas nodded. The sensei's disappeared.

"So now what?" Shikamaru asked.

"You guys should battle with your Pokemon," Entei said.

"Why?" Choji asked.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Entei asked.

Choji shook his head.

"Good, then lets divide you all up and have you all battle one another," Entei said.

"Ok, for battle one, it's Naruto vs Shino. For battle two, it's Sasuke vs Kiba. For battle three, Lee vs Shikamaru. For battle four, Neji vs Choji. For battle five, Sakura vs Ino. and for the sixth battle, it will be Tenten vs Hinata," Chihero said. "The first fight will be held in the training grounds. Come on."

She jumped on Entei and took off.

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto yelled.

The group and the Pokemon ran to catch up with them. When they caught up to Entei they saw a circle in the ground.

"The first match will be held between Naruto and Shino. I will be the offical judge of this," Chihero said. "Naruto stand on one side of the circle, Shino, go to the other side."

They did as she said.

"This will be a two on two match. Bring out your Pokemon," Chihero ordered.

The two did as she said. Vulpix and Jolteon stood on Naruto's side while Pinsir and Beedrill stood on the other side.

"Ready? Begin!" Chihero said.

"Vulpix, Flamethrower!" Naruto ordered.

Vulpix ran towards Pinsir and used Flamethrower.

"Safe Guard," Shino said.

Pinsir put up safe guard on him and Beedrill.

"Jolteon, Thundershock!" Naruto ordered.

Jolteon obeyed. He ran up to Beedrill and tried using Thundershock. It didn't work. Jolteon and Vulpix jumped back near Naruto.

What can we do? Vulpix asked.

We can probably try a Quick Attack Jolteon suggested.

'What other attacks could they do?' Naruto thought. 'Um, well, maybe they can use, hm, oh Quick Attack!'

"Jolteon, Vulpix, Quick Attack!" Naruto ordered.

The two ran towards Beedrill and Pinsir. Instead of attacking up close, the two Pokemon attacked from behind. Pinisr and Beedrill were hit.

"Beedrill, Poison Sting. Pinsir, Vine Grip," Shino ordered.

Beedrill attacked Jolteon and Pinsir had Vulpix in its Vine Grip.

'Oh no! Now what?' he thought.

He watched as Vulpix was being squeezed. He looked at Jolteon who was in some pain. Naruto didn't know what to do.

'I need to do something, and soon,' he thought.

"Vulpix, aim at the vine and use Flamethrower," Naruto ordered.

Vulpix did as he said. The fire flowed up the vine and hit Pinsir, setting the bug Pokemon on fire. Pinsir's grip let Vulpix go and tried to get rid of the fire.

"Vulpix Fire Spin!" Naruto ordered.

Vulpix did as Naruto said. Pinsir was surrounded by fire.

"Good, now finish him off, with Flamethrower!" Naruto said.

Vulpix did as he was ordered and hit Pinsir with a powerful flame attack. Pinsir fainted. Shino returned Pinsir. Naruto had a grin on. He then heard a yelp from Jolteon. Jolteon was thrown against a tree.

"Jolteon! Vulpix, use Flamethrower on Beedrill!" Naruto ordered.

Vulpix used his Flamethrower and Jolteon stood up and used Thundershock, making Beedrill faint.

"The match is over. The winner is Naruto," Chihero said.

"Yah, yah, we won!" Naruto yelled.

Vulpix and Jolteon smiled. Naruto returned his Pokemon and shook hands with Shino.

"Sasuke, Kiba, your guys match is next," Chihero said.

They stood up and walked into the circle. They let their Pokemon out.

"Hm, dog Pokemon. You still have room for more dogs I see," Sasuke joked.

"Well, these dogs will kick your butt,"Kiba said.

"Ready? Begin!" Chihero said.

"Ok, Poochyena, Growlithe, attack!" Kiba said.

Sasuke smirked.

'This is too easy,' he thought.

"Mightyena, use bite. And Umbreon, use confussion," Sasuke said.

Mightyena and Umbreon both used the attacks they were ordered to use. Mightyena bit Poochyena and Umbreon confused Growlithe. Poochyena fell to the ground and Growlithe moved around, very confused.

"Poochyena, Growlithe," Kiba said.

"Hm, too easy," Sasuke said. "Mightyena, Shadow Paw. Umbreon, use Quick Attack."

Mightyena attacked Poochyena again. Umbreon attacked theconfused Growlithe. Both puppy Pokemons fainted. Kiba returned them, stunned.

"Like I said," Sasuke said, "too easy."

"The winner, Sasuke," Chihero said.

The two competators walked out of the ring and Lee and Shikamaru walked out onto the field. They allowed their Pokemon onto the field.

"Ready, begin!" Chihero said.

Immediatly, Snorlax fell asleep. Everyone sweatdropped. Shikamaru's eyebrows twitched.

'What a drag,' he thought.

"Um, Blazekin, attack his other Pokemon," Lee said.

Blazekin jumped at amazing speed.

"Wow, Blazekin's as fast as Lee," Naruto said.

Blazekin appeared behind Alakazam. Blazekin then punched Alakazam. Alakazam fell on the ground.

"Now Eevee, Sand Attack," Lee said.

(Just to let you all know, I'm changing the way the attack is). Sand appeared from under Alakazam and surrounded it. Eevee was proud of what it did.

"Alakazam, Psychic Beam," Shikamaru said.

Alakazam hit both Blazekin and Eevee. Eevee landed on Snorlax, who actually woke up.

"Blazekin, take care of Alakazam, Eevee, use Quick Attack on Snorlax," Lee said.

Eevee and Blazekin did as Lee had said. Eevee hit Snorlax's stomach and fell back. It tried to attack again, but missed.

"Eevee, try bite," Lee said.

Eevee used Quick Attack and but Snorlax's right arm. Snorlax tried to shake him off, but couldn't. Snorlax started punching Eevee on the head. This only made Eevee bite harder.

"Alakazam, help Snorlax get Eevee off him," Shikamaru said.

Alakazam used teleportation and attacked Eevee. Eevee cried in pain and hit a tree.

"Eevee!" Lee cried. "Blazekin, protect Eevee."

Alakazam was about to use Psychic Beam on Eevee when Blazekin kicked the attack. The weak Eevee looked up at Blazekin.

Thank you he said.

No problem. Just hurry up and get up. You are still strong Blazekin said.

Right Eevee said, getting up.

It was badly hurt. Sakura's stared at Lee's Eevee.

Oh, please be alright she thought.

Back with the battle, Blazekin was waiting for Lee to give him a command.

"Blazekin, use Flamethrower and Eevee, use Sand Attack at the same time," Lee said.

They did as they were told. Snorlax and Alakazam fell into the sand, up to their necks at least. Blazekin used Flamethrower and both the Pokemon's faces were burned. Eevee ran up and used Iron Tail on both Pokemon. Shikamaru's Pokemon fainted after Blazekin kicked them.

"The winner, Lee," Chihero said.

Shikamaru sighed and returned his Pokemon to his Pokeballs. It's not that he hates losing, it's just, he thought it was a waste of his time. Lee returned his Pokemon and shook hands with Shikamaru. They sat down and Neji and Choji came onto the field and sent their Pokemon onto the field.

"Ready? Begin," Chihero said.

"Lickitung, Munchlax, Focus Punch," Choji said.

Neji did nothing, only, whisper somthing to his Pokemon. Choji's Pokemon attacked. It sent Espeon and Lucario flying. Neji had his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes and snickered.

"Is that all?" he asked.

Choji was enraged.

"Continue useing Focus Punch on them," Choji ordered.

His Pokemon did as he said. Neji did nothing, only smirk. About 5 minutes into the game, Lucario and Espeon looked beat up, and Choji's Pokemon were tired. Choji was confused, what was going on? Why didn't Neji say annything?

"Are you done?" Neji asked. "I guess I'll have to finish this match. Lucario, Espeon attack."

Choji's eyes widened. He turned around to see Espeon and Lucario appear from a tree and attack Lickitung and Munchlax. Choji's Pokemon fainted.

"The winner is Neji," Chihero said.

Neji still had his eyes closed and his arms crossed infront of his chest.

"Wha ... what happened?" Choji asked.

"Simple, I used subsitution and had you fight a fake Espeon and Lucario, makeing your Pokemon waste energy, making it much more easier for me to defeat you," Neji explained.

He returned his Pokemon and walked away. Everyone was stunned. That was actually a good plan. Sakura and Ino knew they were next and got up.

"So, here we are again," Ino said.

"Yep, but this time, the ending will change," Sakura said.

"Ready? Begin!" Chihero said.

"Roselia, Vine Whip," Ino said.

"Togepi, Eevee dodge," Sakura said.

The Pokemon did as they were told. Bellosom came up behind Eevee.

"Sleep powder," Ino said.

Eevee jumped out of the way before Bellosom attacked. Eevee ran towards Togepi and placed it on her back. She ran faster and tried to attack Roselia, but missed and was instaed hit by Roselia's Petal attack. Eevee fell back and Togepi hit a tree. Eevee slowly got up. Togepi and started to tear up. Eevee looked back at Togepi and ran away and hid behind a tree. Togepi started crying really hard and made a loud screech. It's hands however, swayed from side to side then, there was a bright white flash. When the flash disappeared, Roselia and Bellosom had fainted.

"What ... what happened?" Ino asked.

Sakura was just as surprised. Chihero smiled.

"Togepi may be small, but it is also very powerful," Chihero said. "The winner is Sakura."

Sakura smiled. Her Eevee ran out of her hiding spot. Sakura returned her Pokemon and Ino did the same. Ino stared at her two Pokeballs.

'I can't believe it, she actually one,' Ino thought.

She saw a hand infront of her.

"Great battle," Sakura said.

Ino shook Sakura's hand.

"Yah, you too," Ino said.

They both smiled. They walked off the field and Tenten and Hinata stood up. Tenten was smiling, while Hinata was a little nervous. Both their Pokemons were out so they were ready to go.

"Ready? Begin!" Chihero said.

"Skitty, Tail Whip," Tenten said.

"Marill, Water Gun," Hinata said.

Both the attacks hit each other. There was a smoke cloud. From it appeared Espeon. Hinata was surprised.

"Espeon, Psychic Beam," Tenten said.

Espeon's target was Marill. Marill didn't have time to dodge it. Marill hit a tree and fainted.

"Marill," Hinata said.

She returned it.

"Vaporeon, Water Gun," Hinata said.

"Espeon, Skitty dodge, them use you combo," Tenten said.

"Hm," Neji said.

"A combo?!" Naruto asked.

Espeon and Skitty jumped out of the way. Skitty ran and actually made a tornado in the air. Espeon used Swift. Vaporeon tried to dodge, but failed to. After it was hit by that attack, Epeon used Psychic Beam and Skitty had used Iron Tail. Vaporeon hit a tree and fainted.

"The winner is Tenten," Chihero said.

Tenten hugged her Pokemon then returned them. Hinata had returned her Pokemon.

"Great battle Hinata," Tenten said, holding her hand out.

"Thank you, you to," Hinata said shaking Tenten's hand.

"Ok, I think that will end our battles for today. You all need some rest, as well as your Pokemon," Chihero said.

"But ... but ... but I want to defeat Sasuke," Naruto complained.

Sasuke looked irritated.

"Beat me, that'll be the day," Sasuke said.

"I can to," Naruto said.

"Cannot," Sasuke said.

"Can to."

"Cannot."

"Can to!"

"Cannot!"

"CAN TO!"

"CANNOT!"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP," Chihero yelled.

Everyone was surprised, Entei was as well.

"Now like I said before, get some rest, all of you," Chihero said.

She got on Entei.

"Come on, we need to get going," she said.

"Uh, right," he said, taking off.

Everyone began to leave. Lee turned to Sakura.

"May I walk you home?" Lee asked Sakura.

She lightly blushed and nodded.

"Sure," she said.

They walked home, they were walking in silence.

"You know, today, your Pokemon were really strong," Lee said, his eyes on the road.

"Thanks Lee, yours were powerful as well," she said, a small blush on her cheeks.

In no time they made it to her house. Sakura walked to her door, then turned around and stared at Lee.

"Thanks for walking me home Lee. See ya tomorrow," she said, opening the door.

"Right, see you tomorrow," he said.

She walked through the door, then Lee left. She smiled.

'Hm, always watching out for me,' she thought.

She walked through her house, which was dark and silent. She walked to her room and laid on her bed.

'Hm, wander what tomorrow's going to be like,' she thought, her eyes closing.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Geez, this was long. Man, glad to get it done with though. So, please review.

Next time on Naruto's Pokemon: Chapter 7: The Sand Village

Sakura walked. Suddenly, she was on her knees. She was vomiting. Not normal vomit, but blood. What was wrong with her? Lee kneeled down and held her shoulders. She was shaking, badly.

"Sakura? Sakura! What's the matter?" he asked.

She didn't answer, she continued vomiting. Lee was scared. What can he do? Her Eevee and Togepi ran up to her. The group ran up to her as well. What was going on? 


	7. The Sand Village

Disclaimer: Me: Hello. I don't own anyone excpet Chihero.

Title: Naruto's Pokemon By: AnimeGril144 Chapter 7: The Sand Village -  
Sakura was woken up by her alarm clock. She turned it off and got out of bed. She took a shower and got dressed. She brushed her teeth then walked out of her bathroom and had some breakfast. She brushed her hair, when she heard her doorbell ring.

"Coming," she said.

She walked to her door and opened up to find Naruto there.

"Morning Naruto, why are you here?" she asked.

"We need to meet the others at the gates now," Naruto said.

"Ok, let me get my Pokemon," she said.

She ran to her room and ran back to the door. She closed and locked her door. Then the two ninjas ran towards the gates.

"So Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Are you going to tell your boyfriend about your feelings?" Naruto asked/ teased.

She socked him. Everyone except Lee knew she was over Sasuke and liked Lee, and they bug her about it.

"You creep," she said, running ahead of him.

"Ouch, hey wait up Sakura," he yelled.

"No," she said, running faster.

"Geez, why is she so angry?" Naruto asked, trying to catch up to her.

When they arrived at the gates, they saw everyone else except Kakashi. They sighed. They walked to the group, when Naruto was squeshed by Kakashi.

"Hello everyone, sorry for being late. I got lost on the path of life," Kakashi said. "Hm, where's Naruto?"

"Um, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said from underneath Kakashi.

"Oh, hello Naruto. Say Naruto, why are you under me?" Kakasahi asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because YOU APPEARED ABOVE ME AND NOW YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi gave a nervous laugh and got off Naruto. He turned to the others.

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone nodded. They walked out of the gates and onto the road to ... um ... where they were going.

"Hey girl," Shikamaru said.

"I have a name, boy," Chihero said.

"Whatever. Anyways where are we going?" Shikamaru asked.

"We'll make a stop at the Village Hidden in the Sand," Chihero said.

"And why are we doing that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well we need to pick up Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari," Chihero said.

Everyone stopped.

"And why is that?" Guy asked.

"They have Pokemon too, and if we want to stop Orochimaru then we need to work together," she said.

"Now hurry up," Entei said.

The others obediently followed. One thing was running through their mind, Why the Sand Siblings? Doesn't she know they are mean? Sakura sighed then noticed something, everyone else's Pokemon were out, even Naruto's. She took out her Pokeballs and allowed her Pokemon out. Eevee picked up Togepi and placed it on her back. Sakura walked up next to Lee. He looked like he was thinking somewhere else. Lee's Eevee walked up next to Sakura's Eevee. Blazekin, Lucario, the Espeons, and Umbreon were jumping through the trees. Chihero and Entei were leading the pack. Sakura was watching everything that was going on around her, when she fell on her knees. She started to vomit. It wasn't normal vomit though, it was blood. Lee kneeled by her and held her shoulders. Sakura was shaking violently.

"Sakura? Sakura, what is the matter?!" Lee asked.

She didn't answer, she continued vomiting.

Lee was worried. What was the matter with Sakura? What can he do? Sakura's Pokemon and the group walked up to her as well. What was going on? Chihero jumped off Entei and ran to Sakura.

"What's wrong with her?" Chihero asked.

"I do not know, she was fine a second ago, and now she is on the ground," Lee said.

"Hm," Chihero said, looking behind Sakura.

Something was wrong, and she could feel it. Someone was following them and attacked Sakura. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kurenai.

"Should we take her into the air?" Kurenai asked.

"Not yet," Chihero said, taking out a Pokeball. "Celebi, come out."

Celebi appeared out of its Pokeball. It spotted Sakura and flew up to her. It lightly tapped her on the head. Sakura stopped vomiting. She closed her eyes and fell into Lee's arms.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "What did you do?"

"What? Celebi healed her," Chihero said.

"But she's unconsious," Naruto said, ready to lose it.

"Yes, that way we can fly her to the Village Hidden in the Sand. Now, everyone return your Pokemon, excpet you Kurenai. Keep Dragonair out," Chihero said.

Everyone did as they were told. Lee returned Sakura's Pokemon for her. Chihero took out more Pokeballs. First, she returned Celebi, then she allowed some of her Pokemon's out.

"Ok, Kurenai, since Dragonair can fly, you can ride on it," Chihero said.

Kurenai nodded.

"As for the rest of you, Neji and Tenten will ride on Lugia. Shino, you can ride on Articuno. Kiba, you will ride on Zapdos. Choji, you will ride on Moltras. Shikamaru and Ino, you two will ride on Ho-oh. Lee, you will go on Suicune with Sakura. Naruto and Hinata will ride on Raikou. Sasuke, you will go on Latios. The rest of you will go on Raquaza," Chihero said.

"Why don't I go with Kurenai," Asuma suggested.

Kurenai sent glares at him.

"You heard Chihero, you will go on Raquaza," Kurenai said, getting on Dragonair.

She took off. Ino eyed her sensei.

"What did you do?" she asked, almost deathly.

Her sensei nervously chuckled. He jumped on Raquaza. Ino rolled her eyes but got on Lugia. Shikamaru just stayed on the ground. Ino looked down at him.

"What arre you waiting for, come on, the others are already leaving," Ino said.

"Ok, ok I'm coming," he said.

He climbed up Lugia.

"Stupid Pokemon," he said.

"I can hear you, you know," Lugia said.

Shikamaru and Ino looked at Lugia.

'Great,another talking Pokemon,' he thought. When he got to the top he sta in front of Ino.

"Hold on," Lugia said, taking off.

Ino held onto Shikamaru making them blush. With Lee, Suicune was jumping from tree to tree. Lee had Sakura in one arm and he held onto Suicune with the other arm. Guy and Kakashi eyed Asuma.

"So Asuma, why is Kurenai so mad at you?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, well ... it's not important," Asuma said.

"Oh really?" Ino asked. "Now, what did you do to make Kurenai so angry?"

Asuma didn't answer.

"Fine, I'll ask Kurenai," Ino said.

Lugia moved over to Kurenai's Pokemon.

"Hey Kurenai, what did my stupid sensei do to make you angry?" Ino asked.

Kurenai whispered in Ino's ear. Ino flamed up.

"That creep! Lugia, back to Raquaza," Ino said.

Lugia flew back to Raquaza.

"As-u-ma," Ino said deathly. "You are such a creep."

Asuma went white. Kakashi shook his head. Guy was confused. Entei continued running. He could sense Orochimaru getting more powerful. He saw the gates up ahead.

"Pick it up, we're almost there," Entei said.

Sakura's eyes slowly woke up. She looked up to see Lee's face.

"Le ... Lee?" she asked, her voice weak.

"Sakura, you are awake," Lee said, smiling.

Sakura sat up a bit.

"Where are we, what are we on?" she asked.

"We are nearing the Sand Village. And we are on Chihero's Pokemon Suicune," Lee answered.

"We're here," Entei yelled back.

Everyone looked to see that they were at the gates. They stopped. Everyone got off the Pokemon. Chihero returned her Pokemon. She knocked on the gates, which opened up for them. They walked through.

"Where do they live?" Choji asked.

"I believe its that way," Chihero said, leading the way.

They walked through the village. They heard some kind of noise. They walked in that direction and the noise grew louder. Chihero recognized that sound.

"It's Mime Jr.," she said.

They started running and stopped when they came to a field. In the field was Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro with some Pokemon, probably theirs.

"Who has what?" Kiba asked.

"Temari's Pokemon are Pidgeot and Swellow. Kankuro's Pokemon are Mime Jr. and Mr. Mime. And Gaara's Pokemon are Sandslash and Sceptile," Chihero answered. "Hey Gaara. Hey Temari. Hey Kankuro."

The Sand Siblings turned and looked at her and waved back, well, at least Temari and Kankuro. Mime Jr. ran up to them. It copied Akamaru. Everyone laughed. Temari and her brothers walked up to them.

"Hey Chihero, what are you doing here?" Kankuro asked.

"Well, since you guys have Pokemon, we need you guys to help us fight Orochimaru," Chihero said.

"Well then, you can count on us," Temari said.

Suddenly, they heard a loud boom. They turned around and saw a huge smoke cloud near the gates.

"What's that?!" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, but lets find out," Chihero said.

The group ran to where the smoke was coming from.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Done with another chapter! And I'm almost done with the story. Anyways, please review.

Next time on Naruto's Pokemon: Chapter 8: Hot Springs:

The group ran to where the smoke was coming from. They saw people running away.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked one of the civilines.

"A monster. A monster is attack!" the person yelled, then running away.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

"Our ANBU's will take care of it, we need to find Orochimaru," Temari said.

"Right, now stay close," Kakashi said, leading the way. 


	8. Hot Springs

Disclaimer: Me: Hi, here with another chapter. I don't own anything excpet Chihero and the plot (I'm such an idiot for not writing that all in).

Title: Naruto's Pokemon By: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 8: Hot Springs -  
The group ran to where the smoke was coming from. Chihero returned Entei to his Pokeball, she didn't want anyone to freak out when they saw Entei. As they neared, they saw people running away. They managed to stop a passing villager.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"A monster. A monster is attacking!" the villager said before running off again.

"A monster? Do you think it might be a Pokemon?" Kurenai asked.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked.

"Our ANBU's (don't know if they have any) will take care of it. We need to find Orochimaru," Temari said.

"The girls right we need to find Orochimru," Kakashi said.

"I have a name," Temari said bitterly.

Kakashi didn't notice.

"Now everyone stay close," Kakashi said, leading the way.

The group followed. As they ran, they saw others running away. The crowds were big that some of the members of the team were separted from one another. Lee was still with Sakura. He looked back at Sakura.

"Sakura stay close," Lee said.

Lee's eyes widened when he saw that Sakura was not behind him. He ran back the way he had once come. He ran past the crowd, actually ran with the crowd. He saw Sakura on the floor. He ran up to her and held her in his arms.

"Sakura ... Sakura are you alright?" Lee asked.

He looked in her eyes and his eyes widened. She looked as though she were possessed. And she was! She took out a kunai and slashed Lee right arm. Lee didn't move. He didn't cry or yell in pain. He held Sakura tighter. He started saying things to her. He told her how he loved her, and that she was strong, and other things. He was hoping she would snap out of the state she was in. The people ran past them, not noticing or paying attention. Sakura then felt something on her back. It was wet. She turned to see Lee crying. Her eyes returned to normal.

"Lee," she said.

Lee looked at her.

"Sakura, you're alright," he said.

"What happened? I remember one minute I was running with you, and now I'm here with you," she said.

"I do not know, but we must be going," Lee said, helping Sakura up.

He held her hand.

"Sakura stay close, I do not want you to get hurt," Lee said.

Sakura only blushed and followed him as he ran to the gates. If Lee or Sakura, or any of the villagers for that matter looked up, they would have seen two Ghost Pokemons that go by the names of Gengar and Haunter. The group was already at the gate and were waiting as Lee and Sakura showed up. Everyone looked at their hands, which made the two blush and let go. Kakashi shrugged it off and lead the group. They walked deep into the forest with their Pokemon out. The Flying Pokemon were enjoying flying around. Blazekin and Lucario were jumping from tree to tree, almost in a race. The Espeons were walking next to their trainers, ready to protect them. The other evolutions of Eevee and the two Eevee's did the same. Mime Jr. was entertaining Togepi. Kurenai was staying far away from Asuma. He tried talking to her, but Ino or Kurenai would send glares. Kakashi rolled his eyes, wandering if this mission was worth the baby-sitting. Guy was ranting on about "The Spring Time of Youth". Naruto was complaining about not having Ramen. Choji's, Lickitung's, and Munchlax's stomachs were growling. Shino annd the other none talk active ninjas were quiet. It was soon reaching nightfall and they would need to make camp soon. They were only hours away from Orochimaru and the Sound Village. Sakura looked at Lee and noticed Lee's right arm. It was bleeding, a lot.

"Lee, your arm," Sakura said.

Lee looked at her then his arm.

"Oh, I guess it has been like that for a while," Lee said.

"We need to take care of it now," Sakura said.

She noticed that they were passing some hot springs. She walked up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we stay here for the night?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, Lee is bleeding a lot and we need to take care of it. And, I think resting for the night wouldn't kill anyone," Sakura said.

Kakashi looked back at the rest of the group. He sighed and turned around.

"Ok everyone, it seems we will be staying here at the springs tonight. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone shook their heads and walked to the springs. The springs were on a hillside. The springs had trees surrounding the two springs, seperating the boys spring from the girls spring. A river was below the springs. Sakura and Lee walked down to the river so she could patch up Lee's right arm. Sakura then heard Ino and Tenten yelling for her.

"Come on, all us girls are going to go in the springs," Ino yelled.

"Coming," Sakura yelled, leaving Lee at the river.

Lee also walked up the hillside to see/ hear Kuneai warn the boys to not peek at them when they were in the springs. Kurenai didn't have to warn Lee, she knew he was good and would not do anything like that. She also warned Neji and Sasuke to not use their eyes. Sasuke and Neji replied with a roll of their eyes. Like they were going to use their eyes for a pointless thing like that. Lastly, she warned Naruto to not peek on his life. She knew he was hanging around that perverted Jiraya. And so help Kurenai, if she caught him peeping she was going to put Jiraya and Naruto in a a grave. Then the girls undressed and went into the hot-springs. It felt refreahing. The boys were doing the same. The Pokemon stayed outside of the springs.Chihero went over to Tenten and splashed her.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Tenten asked playfully.

"Becuase you are all boring and I felt like splashing you," Chihero said.

Tenten laughed and splashed Chihero back. Ino and Temari joined in. Kurenai sighed. How immature for ninjas. With the boys, Naruto, Kankuro, Kiba, and Choji were listening to the laughing on the other side. The male jonins didn't want to go in the springs and decided to go to bed early, leaving the younger ninjas in the spring.

"I'm going to go see what they're doing," Naruto said, ready to get out, Kiba going the same.

"We are not suppose to peek Naruto," Lee said.

"Oh come on! You know you want to see Sakura without any clothes," Naruto said.

Lee blushed but shook it off.

"We are still not suppose to look," Lee said.

Naruto did a 'hmph' and crossed his arms.

"Well, wether you approve of it or not, I'm going to go look," Naruto said, jumping out of the springs and sneaking over to the girls springs with Kiba.

"Should we stop them?" Kankuro asked.

"No, let the losers figure out the hard way," Sasuke said in a 'I really could careless about anything' tone.

Neji nodded. Lee got out and started to get dress.

"Don't tell me you're going to peep too," Shikamaru said.

"I would never do that. I am going to go to look at the stars," Lee said.

He walked down the hill and could hear some yells and some girls screaming. He laid down on the hill side and stared at the stars above him. He remembered his childhood. Eevee and Blazekin appeared next to him. Lee could see they wanted to be returned. He returned them to their Pokeballs. He returned back to memory lane. He didn't notice that Sakura lay down next to him, fully clothed.

"What are you thinking about Lee?" she asked.

"Sakura? I was thinking of my childhood," he said, looking at the grass.

She stared at him. She always wandered what his childhood must have been like. All she knew was that he was called a dork and was not good at anything.

"Lee? Back in the Sand Village, was ... was I the one who made your arm bleed?" Sakura asked, not looking at him.

"Yes Sakura," he said.

She lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I ... I didn't know," she said.

"It is alright Sakura. See, it is fine," he said.

She smiled a little, the pain and sadness still on her face. Suddenly, Sakura saw a shooting star. They watched it fly over the night sky.

"Make a wish Sakura," Lee said.

Sakura closed her eyes.

'I wish ... I wish I could tell Lee I love him, and he returns my feelings,' Sakura wished.

She must have been tired because she laid her head on Lee's sholuder. Lee blushed. She was fully asleep. Lee smiled and put his arms around her. He pulled her close to him and fell asleep. A smile appeared on Sakura's face as she laid her head on his chest. As he closed his eyes, a shooting star flew by, again.

To be continued .  
-  
Me: Done with this chapter. Wow, I'm almost done. Anyways, review and read my next chapter.

Next time on Naruto's Pokemon: Chapter 9: Fight with Orochimaru (sorry for writing the wrong name in the TOC):

Sakura woke up to see that Lee was gone. She sat up. Where is he? Did Orochimaru attack over night? She stood up and walked into the forest, forgetting to wke the others up. Suddenly, she heard a rythem. It was in perfect synch. Bang ... bang ... bang ... bang. What could be making that? She moved closer to the sound and it started to get louder and louder.

'Lee, Lee, pleas be you,' she thought.

She walked into a huge clearing. When she got there, her eyes widened.

'No,' she thought. 'Lee!' 


	9. Fight with Orochimaru

Disclaimer: Me: Wow, I'm almost done with the story. Anyways, I don't own anyone except Chihero. 

Title: Naruto's Pokemon

By: AnimeGirl144

Chapter 9: Fight with Orochimaru

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to see that Lee was gone. She immediatly sat up. Where is he? Did Orochimaru attack over night? She stood up and walked into the forest, forgetting to wake the others up. Suddenly, she heard a rhythm. It was in perfect synch. Bang ... bang ... bang ... bang. What could be making that? She followed the noise and it grew louder as she came into a clearing.

'Lee, Lee, please be you,' Sakura thought.

She came into a clearing. Across from where she was Lee. She smiled, but saw that he was punching a tree. She walked up to Lee. As she neared she saw that Lee's right arm was bleeding.

"Lee?" she asked, trying to get his attention.

Lee stopped punching and turned to her. He had a warm smile on his face.

"Good morning Sakura," Lee said.

"Good morning Lee," she said. "Lee, is your arm alright?"

Lee looked at his right arm then to Sakura.

"It hurts a little, but it is alright," he said.

"Lee, how long ago did you wake up?" Sakura asked.

"I do not know Sakura. I came here to train, I was hoping to finish training before you woke up," Lee said.

He heard something behind him crack. Someone was here. He saw something from the corner of his eyes. He turned. Sakura was confused.

"Show yourself!" Lee ordered.

Sakura heard an evil chuckle. The snake appeared from the shadows. He was grinning evilly. Sakura stepped back.

"Oro ... Orochimaru," she said.

Lee took out his Pokeballs. Blazekin and Eevee stood infront of Sakura and Lee. Orochimaru smirked as he took out some Pokeballs. Sakura's eyes widened. He had two Pokeballs in each hand. He also allowed his Pokemon to appear. Sakura took out her Pokeballs and her Pokemon came out. Orochimaru was still grinning.

"Have you met my Pokemon?" he asked.

Lee and Sakura didn't speak.

"Well then, meet Arbok, Serviper, Gengar, and Haunter," Orochimaru said.

"How did you get Pokemon?" Lee asked.

"I really don't remember. I believe I stole them," he said. "Now, come out my army."

Sound ninjas jumped from out of the shadows. Lee looked around and didn't like the odds. They would need the others.

"Sakura," he whispered, "go back to the others and bring them here."

"But Lee, you can't stop all of them on your own," Sakura whispered back.

"I will not be alone, I have Blazekin and Eevee. When the others get here, we will be able to stop Orochimaru. Now go Sakura," he whispered back.

Sakura didn't know what to do.

"Be careful," she said, running to the group with Eevee and Togepi.

She ran to the group as fast as she could, every second counts. When she reached the springs, she saw that everyone was still asleep.

"Everyone wake up!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto and Shikamaru jumped and rubbed their heads.

"Why are you yelling?" asked an annoyed Shikamaru.

"Lee's in trouble," Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"He's right now fighting against Orochimaru and some Sound ninjas," Sakura said.

Everyone's eyes widened and they immediatly ran off. Their Pokemon not out.

"Do you think the kids ok?" Asuma asked Kurenai.

"I'm still not talking to you," Kurenai said, running ahead of him.

Asuma sighed. They ran into the clearing to see Lee fighting Orochimaru. Blazekin and Eevee were fighting Orochimaru's Pokemon and the Sound ninjas. Lee was getting beaten up pretty bad.

'No!' Sakura thought, 'Lee!'

She ran past the battles and ran to Lee and Orochimaru. Orochimaru saw the girl and smirked. Her Eevee and Togepi ran after her. When they neared Sakura, a force field stopped them. The force field surrounded Orochimaru, Lee, and Sakura. Sakura looked back at her Pokemon.

"There isn't much you can do to get in. Go help Hinata," Sakura ordered.

Eevee and Togepi nodded and ran to Hinata to help. Sakura turned her attention to Lee who was thrown against a tree.

"Lee!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, stay back," Lee said, running to hit Orochimaru.

Orochimaru moved out of the way and Lee missed. Orochimaru stabbed Lee in the back. Lee fell to the ground. He quickly got up and sweeped Orochimaru. With Kurenai, Kurenai had Dragonair ice her enemies. She didn't see a ninja come up behind her. Asuma did and punched the ninja away. Kurenai turned to see Asuma grinning. Kurenai sent glares, and turned back to Dragonair.

"Hey look, I didn't mean what I said," Asuma said.

"Really? You're saying that you didn't mean to say I was uglier than Weezing or that I weighed more than Metagross!" Kurenai said.

Asuma sweat-dropped. How can women do this, making guys feel guilty?

"Look, I was joking. I never meant those," Asuma said.

Kurenai sent glares. Deep down, she was happy that Asuma didn't mean any of it, but she wouldn't let him see it. Asuma sighed. With Ino, Roselia and Bellossom were putting their enemies to sleep. Snorlax, was already asleep. Shikamaru sighed.

'What a drag,' he thought.

"Shikamaru," Ino said.

Shikamaru turned to Ino.

"Take care of my body," Ino said, getting ready to take over someone.

Shikamaru ran over and gaught Ino's body as it fell. She had taken control of one of the Sound ninjas. She started punching and kicking and stabbing the Sound ninjas. Shikamaru had Alakazam protect Shikamaru and Ino's body. Bellossom and Roselia were still puttting some Sound ninjas to sleep. Chihero was about to bring out Entei and her other Pokemon, but Kabuto threw something that landed on her Pokeballs. Chihero couldn't bring out her Pokemon. Chihero placed her Pokemon back into her bag and looked up at Kabuto. What to do? She didn't have any ninja skills and without her Pokemons, she couldn't fight. Kabuto's Pokemon, Kabuto and Kabutops, were about to hit her when Vaporeon used Water Gun. Vaporeon landed infront of Chihero.

"Thanks Vaporeon," Chihero said.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yah. Thanks for the save," Chihero said.

They looked back at Kabuto and Kabutops. Togepi ran up to Chihero. Chihero held Togepi. Eevee was behind Kabuto (the ninja Kabuto) and bit him on the butt. He screamed and ran around, trying to get Eevee off him. Kabuto and Kabutops sweat-dropped and tried to help their master.

"Vaporeon, Marill, Water Gun," Hinata ordered.

Eevee let go of Kabuto's butt just as the attack hit. Kabuto, Kabuto, and Kabutops flew in the air. Hinata and Chihero smiled. Behind them was Gengar. Just as they turned, Gengar was about to attack when ...

"Vulpix, Flamethrower! Jolteon, Thunderbolt!" a voice ordered.

The attacks hit Gengar and it flew and hit a tree. Naruto landed behind the two girls.

"You two ok?" he asked.

Chihero nodded.

"Ye ... yes Na ... Naruto. Tha ... thank you," Hinata said, blushing red.

"No problem," Naruto said.

He turned to see Gengar get up. He ordered his Pokemon to attack again. Neji and Tenten were teamed up to defeat some Sound ninjas. The Espeons were fighting perfectly. Skitty was knocked out early on in the fight. A Sound ninja came up from behind Tenten and was about to attack her when Espeon stopped the attack, but getting hurt.

"Espeon!" Tenten yelled.

She bent down and held Espeon. Small tears started to roll down her cheek. Neji was mad, as well as Espeon. Neji's Espeon attacked the one who hurt Tenten's Espeon. Back with Lee and Sakura, Lee looked pretty beat up. He just finished using the Front Lotus. Orochimaru rose from the crater her made. He had a few brusies and some scratches. He was grinning.

"You are strong, but that won't matter, you are still not powerful enough to defeat me," Orochimaru said, striking Lee.

Lee flew and hit the back of the tree. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Lee!" she yelled.

Orochimaru turned to Sakura.

"Oh my dear, I almost forgot about you," Orochimaru said.

He slowly walked over to Sakura, his evil grin still on his face. Sakura backed up. Lee slowly stood up. He ran over to Sakura, just as Orochimaru was going to attack. Sakura stared at Lee's back. He had his arms out, and Orochimaru's kunai in his stomach. Orochimaru's eyes were wide. How did this kid move that fast? Suddenly, energy flowed around Lee. His skin turned grayish.

"Lee? Lee, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I am fine Sakura. I have open the 7th gate," Lee said.

Orochimaru's and Sakura's eyes widened. Lee glared at Orochimaru. Without warning, he ripped the kunai from his stomach and stabbed Orochimaru. Lee was using his new strength and his new speed to defeat Orochimaru. Orochimaru could not defend himself.

'This kid, this kid is stronger than before. He might actually ...' his thoughts were cut off.

Lee had punched a hole threw Orochimaru's stomach. Lee then used a kunai and stabbed Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru did not move. Lee did not move either. A light shone from Orochimaru's body. Sakura shield her eyes, as well as everyone else. Sakura opened her eyes to see Lee. He was back to mormal, though she couldn't see his eyes. His body looked torn up.

"Lee, are you alright?" she asked.

Lee didn't reply. He fell backwards. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her hero fall. She slowly crawled over to him, but saw that he was unconsious.

"Lee? Lee! LEE!!!!" Sakura yelled, tears falling.

The Sound ninjas, Orochimaru's Pokemon, and Orochimaru's body were gone. The others looked at Sakura, who was crying over Lee's body. Everyone either looked down, or looked away. Eevee, Eevee, and Blazekin walked over to their trainers. Lee's Eevee sat near Lee's face. Sakura's Eevee walked over to Eevee and laid its head on Lee's Eevee's head. Blazekin just stood over it's trainer. Kakashi took a breath and walked over to Sakura. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Sakura, we should get Lee to Konoha's hospital," Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded. Blazekin picked Lee up. Everyone returned their Pokemon, except for Blazekin and Lucario, and took off for Konoha's hospital. Blazekin was in the lead. Sakura would look at Lee. She felt so sad because he gave up his life to stop Orochimaru, to protect his friends, to protect her. And she ... she did nothing.

To be continued ...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Me: Done! Sorry if the battles weren't convinceing. Anyways, review and read my next chapter. Chapter 10: Back Home

Next time on Naruto's Pokemon: Chapter 10: Back Home:

Sakura was screaming as loud as she could.

"Blazekin, let me go! I have to help Lee! He'll wake up and I want to be there when he does! Please Blazekin, I know you want to see him too," Sakura said.

Blazekin looked away. Sakura looked away from Blazekin and still tried to get out of Blazekin's hold.


	10. Back Home

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone! Wow, I can't believe this is my last chapter, well sort of. Anyways, I only own Chihero and the plot.

Title: Naruto's Pokemon By: AnimeGirl144 Chapter 10: Back Home -  
The group was sitting down in Konoha's hospital. Lee was laying on the white bed. The group had arrived here two hours ago. The doctors had already cleaned up Lee's wounds. Sakura was sitting next to Lee's bed. She hadn't moved from that spot since they arrived. Lee's body slowly moved up and down. Sakura lightly blushed when she noticed that Lee's chest was sort of musculiar. Blazekin was on the other side of Sakura, watching his trainer. Nothing was going to stop it from protecting Lee. Suddenly, a young nurse walked into the room. Blazekin looked at the women, scaring her.

"Ok, you guys must leave," the nurse said.

Kakashi and the others nodded. They were leaving. Blazekin and Sakura did not move however. Kakashi turned to the two.

"Sakura, Blazekin, we must go," Kakashi said.

Blazekin looked at Kakashi. He threw glares at Kakashi but followed. Sakura still did not move.

"Sakura," Kakashi said.

"I'm not going. I'm going to stay here and wait till Lee wakes up. I am the reason he's like this," Sakura said.

"Blazekin, get Sakura," Kakashi said.

Blazekin obeyed and grabbed Sakura. Sakura tried to put up a fight, but Blazekin was much stronger. She still tried to get out of his grip though. Blazekin walked out of Lee's room. Sakura was yelling, yelling as loud as she could.

"Sakura, be quiet, we are in the hospital," Kakashi said.

"Will you have Blazekin let me go?" Sakura asked.

"No," Kakashi said.

"Then I will not be quiet!" Sakura said.

She looked at Blazekin.

"Blazekin, I know you want to stay near him. Please, let me go," Sakura said.

Blazekin looked away. She was right, but he had to follow his orders. Sakura looked down.

"I see. Well then Blazekin. Sorry since I have to do this," Sakura said.

She bit Blazekin on his arm. Blazekin let go of Sakura and held its arm. It really didn't hurt, he just did that so Sakura could run back to Lee's room. Sakura ran past the sensei's and back to Lee's room. She opened the door and stood frozen. What she saw was Lee slowly getting into a sitting position. Sakura just stared. Lee looked at her and gave her a weak smile. He was still in pain.

"Sa ... Sakura," he said.

Sakura slowly walked up to Lee's bed. As she neared, something grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Kakashi. He was about to scowled Sakura, when he saw Lee. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Kakashi-sensei, please do not take Sakura away, I wish to speak with her," Lee said.

Kakashi didn't know what to say, but instead nodded, letting go of Sakura. He walked out of Lee's room, closing the room and warning the nurses not to disturb them. Sakura sat down near Lee's bed. They were in silence for about two minutes when Lee spoke up.

"I ... I am sorry Sakura," Lee said.

Sakura shot her head up and looked at Lee.

"Lee, what are you saying?" Sakura asked.

"I am sorry for being weak," Lee said.

"Weak? Lee, if anything you were strong. I was the one who was weak. The reason you're hurt, the reason you're in the hospital bed is because of me," Sakura said, starting to cry.

Lee looked at Sakura. He gently wiped Sakura's tears away. Sakura looked at him. Sakura's eye lids lowered a bit. Was she tired? If she was, why was she tired?

"Sakura, are you tired?" Lee asked.

"I ... I don't know, I believe so," Sakura said.

She was extremly tired for some reason. Her body fell forward. Her head would have hit the bed, and maybe even the floor. Lee caught her and pulled her near him. Sakura and Lee blushed. Sakura laid her head on his chest, smiling. Lee felt very impolite.

"Sakura are you alight?" he asked, seeing as he just pulled her to him.

"Yes Lee, I'm just tired," Sakura said, closing her eyes.

Lee didn't know what to do now? They were in that position for a couple minutes. Lee thought Sakura was asleep.

"Lee," Sakura said suddenly.

"Yes Sakura?" he asked.

"Back with Orochimaru's fight, were you fighting to stop Orochimaru, or was there something more?" Sakura asked.

"I was not only figting to stop Orochimaru, I was fighting to protect what was most important to me," Lee said.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"You were Sakura. I was afraid when Orochimaru tried to hurt you. I just did not want to see you hurt," Lee said.

Sakura smiled. He still cared for her.

"Lee, I just wanted to say," Sakura began, "thank you."

"For what?" Lee asked.

"For saving me," Sakura said. "And, I love you."

Lee swore he missed a heart beat. His angel, his flower, his Sakura, loved him.

"Do you ... do you mean it Sakura?" Lee asked.

Sakura looked up at Lee, both their noses mere inches away from each other.

"Of course," she said.

Lee smiled and kissed her. Sakura was shocked and kissed back. When they released, Sakura laid on his chest.

"I love you too Sakura," Lee said.

Sakura smiled.

'I guess my wish came true,' Sakura thought, falling asleep.  
-  
Me: Finally, I'm done! Anyways, review please, I want to know how I did. You don't have to read my next chapter, It's just my credits. 


End file.
